geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Crown
Isabelle Crown is a character of Lunarosse. A very disturbed young woman. Isabelle tricks people in eating a drugged pie with her and trapping them in her dream dimension. In this weird alternate world, there are multiple versions of herself, each one showing different personalities than the normal. Physical Appearance Isabelle, along with a good majority of her split personalities, is a fair young lady with long orange-red hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a yellow dress with white shorts, green blouse and small boots color white and green. Her face portrait depicts her wearing a green bikini, but this could've been a concept design. All of her other personae wear this attire, with the exception of "Grandma McIzzy", "Zombie", "Enchanted Light", and "Izzynami". "Grandma McIzzy" appears as an elderly version of Isabelle, with gray hair tied in a bun, a brown dress with a white apron over it, and black horn rimmed glasses. "Enchanted Light" wears a variant of her default attire. Her dress is entirely white while her blouse is a sky blue color. "Zombie" is a dead, decaying version of Isabelle with gray skin, white eyes, and stringy hair. Her clothes are completely tattered and ready to fade at a moment's notice. "Izzynami" has two appearances: one, her goddess form where she wears a strapless green nightgown-like dress with four sky blue inverted wings on her back. A belt consisting of several gold medals is tied around her waist and she wears a green shrawl around her arms. Her in-game sprite depicts her with a dark aura that is not visible during her battle. Her second form, her true undead appearance, shows her with gray-blue hair, burning yellow eyes, her dress and shrawl become gray and void of color, while her flesh becomes a dark blue, and her wings turn blood red. Personality Isabelle is, in Layman's terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other members of the Mnemosyne Company more trouble than she is worth. She has a tendency to lie, for instance about her IQ measurement - although this may be due to her alternate genius persona "Professor Isabelle". She has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Isabelle does care about others (mainly Channing) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. For reasons unknown, she is obsessed with moose, using one for her revolting pie recipe, and may also be a drug addict. Other animals that fuel her obsession appear to be monkeys, cows, and penguins. When she becomes "Grandma McIzzy", she speaks with an old lady accent and seems calm, collected, and motherly. Much like her default personality, she is nutty and breaks out into song and dance after three monkeys parade around her house with Uranium in hand. Her "Enchanted Light" persona portrays herself as a church's reverend and has a little bit of a Messiah complex. She frequently nails herself to a cross and hangs in her chapel, proclaiming she has died for everyone's sins - even though she's still alive. This persona tends to appear in the outside world during holidays. "Professor Isabelle" is a genuine genius who gives many lectures on nuclear fusion without taking a break or even time to breathe. "Boom-Boom", her only male personality, speaks with a stereotypical Spanish accent and is obsessed with setting off explosives, often while screaming "Boom like the boom-boom!" This is considered one of her more dangerous personae, but pales in comparison to Izzynami. "Zombie" doesn't really have much of a personality. It doesn't speak, only laughs in a fashion similar to the late Vincent Price, while dancing with other zombies. "Izzynami" is by far her most dangerous persona. She is the nihilistic, evil, and dark side Isabelle keeps under lock and key. While believing herself to be a goddess, she also claims she is the true personality that wishes for death and destruction. She acts like a stereotypical psychopath without a sense of right and wrong. Everything is her plaything and doesn't hold back when it comes to playing with her "toys". Abilities Isabelle has a remarkable ability of trapping people in her dreamscape by making them eat a pie she made out of moose carcass and possibly hallucinogenic drugs. She appears to be able to craft explosive weapons if she ever puts her mind into it, and is very athletic and quick. She excels in using whips, though she mainly uses these for her own amusement rather than actual combat. It possible she can use other types of weapons like bombs or guns, but this is not shown in-game - aside from her "Boom" persona. Very rarely do her other personae briefly take over her body to visit the waking world. Only "Enchanted Light" appears to have the ability to physically manifest herself in the real body during the Winter Solstice. How to Recruit There are two ways to recruit Isabelle: #After defeating Xanatos, head to East Churchill. At the cliff where you met Icas, Isabelle will ask you to join her in a picnic. Accept the offer and watch the scene. Stay at the inn in East Churchill, nowhere else. You'll notice everyone is talking weird. Return to Isabelle for another scene and you'll be trapped in her Dreamscape. Observe all five personae, then visit them again (although you'll have to visit Boom first before visiting Zombie the second time around). Izzynami's room will become available and you're warned about her. Go into her chamber and fight her in a two-part boss battle: her goddess form and her undead form. After the fight, exit the chamber and observe the moose to exit. You'll find Isabelle in West Churchill where you have the option of turning her into the guards or recruiting her. #If you had Isabelle arrested, she can become available again after the Slave Trade DLC quest. You'll find her in Creid Maeus' basement in the Faarooq slave camp. All you have to do is speak to her and ask her to join. Trivia *Isabelle is based off the Total Drama character, Izzy. Gemini didn't seem to have many fond memories of her, but eventually grew to like her and wanted to make a character VERY similar to her. Most of split personalities are similar to that of the ones she has the show with the exception of "Izzynami", "Enchanted Light", and "Zombie". Those three were created during a roleplaying session he had with his little brother. "Enchanted Light" was created after Izzy was crucified on Easter Sunday, returning as a religious fanatic hellbent on "purifying" the world. This persona briefly faded away the next day. "Zombie" was the product of Izzy being exposed to Moose Pie too often and became a Michael Jackson/Thriller rip-off. "Izzynami" was the product of Izzy becoming a culprit in a Persona 4-esque Midnight Channel scenario where she claimed she was a goddess and the true persona. *Most of the insanity focused around Isabelle were actual dreams Gemini had. The "Uranium Monkeys" were a product of him getting over a wisdom tooth extraction while watching Mrs. Doubtfire. "Granny" - in the dream - was actually Mrs. Doubtfire giving love advice to a young lady before they are interrupted by several monkeys parading in with uranium, thus invoking them to break out into song and dance about the radioactive element. The moose pie was a bizarre dream that saw a group of friends eating a pie at a picnic and most of their words were replaced with "moose". The unfortunate victim realizes he's been drugged and even has the pie "moo" at him. To end the insane dream, Freddy Kruger of A Nightmare On Elm Street fame bursts out of the pie and killed everyone. *There were plans for the songs "Fog" and "The Genesis" to play during "Izzynami"'s boss fight, but this was scrapped because Gemini thought the idea would've been too silly, despite the randomness of the entire scenario. *Gemini has Isabelle reappear during the Slave Trade quest because he realized if anyone accidentally had her arrested there would be no way to recruit her, thus locking the player in the Normal Ending route. *Even though Isabelle is not a major character in Lunarosse, Gemini promises she will become one in a later title, and possibly just as crazy as ever. This is hinted during the "Dreams Collide" DLC chapter. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction